


Notarlo

by ravenW_97



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Genderbend, Male Inoue Orihime, Posible Ooc, Romance, femIchigo!, maleOrihime!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: [MaleOrihime, FemIchigo] Viéndolo desde retrospectiva, Orihime tarde o temprano hubiera notado todo lo que conllevaba para él, la presencia de Ichigo Kurosaki.





	Notarlo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece a mí sino a Tite Kubo—Lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera arruinado horrible la historia—.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], Genderbend [maleOrihime, femIchigo], insinuación de Ichihime, tal vez algo de cursilería, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Soy nueva escribiendo para este Fandom, así que si sienten que los personajes son OoC agradecería que me lo dijeran. Por cierto, iba a dejar a MaleOrihime como Orihime, siempre hago eso con los Genderbend, pero ese nombre es muy femenino para ser unisex (?), así que por esta historia será Akihiro Inoue (por cierto, le puse Orihime en el resumen, porque sentí que se quedarían: ¿quién demonios es Akihiro?). Esto se ubica antes de que comiencen todos los problemas, o sea, cuando todos tenían una vida normal.

**NOTARLO**

Viéndolo desde retrospectiva, Akihiro Inoue tarde o temprano hubiera notado todo lo que conllevaba para él, la presencia de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Solo había sido un tropiezo.

No sabia en concreto porque algunos de sus compañeros tenían la tendencia de molestarlo. Creyó que caería de cara al suelo tras perder el equilibrio (aunque hubiera hecho de todo por mantenerse firme), pero el golpe jamás llegó. Segundos antes había sentido como tiraban del cuello de su camisa; abrió los ojos desconcertado, estaba bien y no sufrió ningún tipo de vergüenza en el camino. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su  _salvador_ , Akihiro portaba una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de quedar a poca distancia del rostro de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tal vez al momento del giro había empleado demasiada energía.

Inoue tragó saliva nervioso, ¿por qué aquel color marrón parecía ser distinto tan de pronto? Quedó quieto e indeciso sobre cómo actuar, hasta que vio como los hombros de Ichigo se tensaron, se veía incomoda y algo sorprendida. Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Akihiro retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, por anécdotas de Tatsuki sabía muy bien como les desagradaba a las chicas que invadieran su espacio personal, más cuando se trataba de desconocidos.

—G-gracias —dijo torpe. Era extraño, nunca antes se había comportado tímido e inseguro al hablar con sus otras compañeras de clase.

—No fue nada —contesto Kurosaki con su habitual ceño fruncido, levantando sus hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Sin nada más que pudiera alargar el encuentro, ella continuo con su camino. Inoue se quedo ido mientras miraba como la figuraba femenina se perdía a la distancia.

Fue algo curioso.

Durante el resto de día se descubrió prestándole más atención de la usual a Ichigo, Tatsuki lo había notado y hecho bromas respecto a esto, para vergüenza de Akihiro.

Ichigo, él recordaba haber estado anteriormente en el mismo salón de clases que ella, solo que hasta ahora no le había prestado suficiente atención.

La chica casi todo el tiempo tenia el entrecejo fruncido, hasta cierto punto podía generar miedo en aquellos que consideraba ruidosos o molestos. No era femenina y daba la sensación de ser del tipo directa, aunque algo lenta cuando se trataba de identificar los sentimientos de otros. Kurosaki también era una amiga de infancia de Tatsuki, por lo que Akihiro pensaba que no debía ser tan temible como parecía. Ichigo era bonita, no una belleza extraordinaria pero si del promedio o un poco más arriba de lo normal. Era alta, sin embargo Akihiro le ganaba por escasos centímetros, de algún modo Inoue se sentía orgulloso de superarla en estatura. Si lo pensaba mejor, ser más bajo que Ichigo desde el principio le incomodaba un poco, además, siendo más alto Akihiro podría revolverle el cabello de forma más fácil.

El camino de sus divagaciones logró que sintiera su rostro caliente, ¿por qué últimamente se sonrojaba con más frecuencia?

—Si te le quedas viendo por tanto tiempo, se dará cuenta Akihiro —El chico enderezó su espalda asustado. Vio preocupado y con ojos de horror a Tatsuki, su mejor amiga—. Hey tranquilo, tienes suerte de que sea Ichigo. Aunque eso si, otras chicas ya lo notaron —comentó sin ningún tipo de sutileza, era mejor que Inoue aceptara la situación lo más pronto posible, a que continuara evadiéndola. Al menos siendo consciente sería más cuidadoso.

Viendo con fijeza su almuerzo y tratando de calmar el alboroto en su estómago, dijo:

— ¿Crees que ella me odie o le parezca desagradable que la mire? —Tatsuki tomó un poco de jugo, pensó en cómo dar el  _golpe_.

—No lo creo, no si le dices el motivo —Akihiro soltó todo el aire retenido.

Aunque ahora que procesaba toda la información, ¿cuál era la razón por la que le era imposible apartar sus ojos de Ichigo?

Los días transcurrieron y se convirtieron en meses. Inoue continuó observado a Ichigo desde distancia prudente, siempre y cuando ella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él. Kurosaki regresaba sus saludos, con su habitual cara seria y tono ligeramente amigable. Con el tiempo pudo distinguir cada diferencia en su voz y miradas. Cuando ella sonreía (aunque lo hacía de forma casi imperceptible), parecía emitir una clase de luz, en aquellos momentos Akihiro se quedaba fascinado ante la expresión más abierta, se preguntaba si es que él seria capaz de hacer sentir relajada o en confianza a Kurosaki.

Deseaba ser más cercano, poder charlar de toda clase de temas con Ichigo. ¿Qué clase de películas le gustaría? ¿sería más risueña en casa? ¿cómo sonaría su risa? ¿cómo sería cuando ella se sintiera avergonzada o furiosa? Había tantas cosas que anhelaba presenciar, pero aun se sentía lejana la idea de iniciar una platica con Ichigo. Tatsuki solía decirle que si jamás lo intentaba nunca lo sabría.

Llegados hasta este punto, Akihiro lo admitía, más que nada para sí mismo (y Tatsuki), que él no veía a Ichigo como a las otras chicas. Kurosaki era una presencia que no importaba qué, siempre lo atraía, cada mañana con más intensidad. Al principio la sensación le resultaba nueva y atemorizante, pero con cada día se volvía algo más soportable, algo que le generaba calma y al mismo tiempo lo hacia sentir ansioso.

Lo acepto, ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de su pecho, y solo con eso, su corazón se sintió más ligero.

Inoue se preguntó, cuándo sería capaz de acercarse a Ichigo y decirle más que un simple: «Buenos días Kurosaki-kun».

 _"Tal vez sea pronto"_  Pensó, y sonrió al momento de ver a Ichigo entrar al salón de clases.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, juró que jamás me vi escribiendo sobre los personajes de Bleach, menos sobre mi pareja favorita [aun es un impacto, no suele gustarme tanto una pareja y mucho menos una heterosexual]. Decidí escribir un Fic con genderbend, porque personalmente me llama mucho la atención, además de que en español no hay casi ninguno, en ingles uno que otro pero aun así es complicado encontrarlos. Tal vez traiga algo más solido sobre Ichigo/Orihime, también me veo más tarde escribiendo sobre Grimmjow y FemGrimmjow.
> 
> Por cierto, MaleOrihime le dice: 'Kurosaki-kun'. Por que sinceramente dudo que le diría 'Kurosaki-chan', creo que antes se muere de la vergüenza, por eso le dejé el kun.
> 
> Sin más que mencionar, **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
